


Into The Night

by kpopscenarios



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopscenarios/pseuds/kpopscenarios
Summary: You never expected to fall for the escort your friend ordered for you.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Into The Night

"It's a very reputable place." Jisoo smiles at you. "Very discreet. I think it would be a good place for you to go." She finishes.   
You stare at her with your mouth wide open as you try to comprehend what she had just said to you.   
"Bitch." You scoff. "Are you trying to tell me to go to a whore house to get laid?" You ask.   
"I mean, you're not the first person to do it. It's not a big deal." She says, shrugging her shoulders. "The guys are hot." She smirks, wiggling her eyebrows.   
You can't help but think about it for a minute. You really did need a good fuck, your vibrator can only do so much. "Fine." You say, crossing your arms. "But your ass is coming with me." You smirk, watching her face drop at what you had just said.   
"But.. I.. " she stutters.   
"No excuses, I fuck a sex worker, you fuck a sex worker. That's the deal." You laugh. You knew she would never do something like that, meaning you'd be off the hook.   
"Fine." She says. "Lets go. Now." She says, ushering you towards the door. "Now or never."   
"How about never?" You nervously giggle.   
"Or now works too. Let's go bitch." She finishes, dragging you out the front door of your apartment to a cafe down the street, to get the process started.   
Little did you know this was going to be the best, but also worst experience of your life.   
**   
Kai smiles as he says goodbye to his latest client, leaving her to relish in the orgasms he had given her, making her scream out his name. He knew he was good at what he did, that's all he was ever told he was good at, so why not make a career out of it.   
Women had always told him he was a great fuck, he had a handsome face but that would only take him so far. The words they told him always stuck with him, replaying over and over in his head.   
"You're a great fuck but thats it."   
"I could never date you. You're not good enough for me."   
It was always the same, with every woman that he met. They were always only interested in him because of his face, or his body. They never cared to get to know him or his likes and dislikes, only how many times could they cum because of him.   
Eventually he said fuck it and gave up on trying to pursue a relationship with women. He began working for an escort company, where he quickly climbed the ladder, becoming the most popular male escort. He made great money, but lived a lonely life despite being with different women. It wasn't the sex that was important to him, it was the connection, the love two people shared. That's what he craved, but he knew he wasn't enough.   
Kai's mind wanders back to just after he graduated from high-school. He had a date with a girl he had loved for the last four years and had tried time and time again to muster up the courage to ask her on a date.  
"J-jennie, would you like to have dinner with me?" He asks, his fingers twiddling between each other.   
She smiled at him, but it wasn't genuine, more pitty.   
"Um sure." She half smiles. "I'll meet you at the restaurant." She says, walking away to her friends. Kai thought his heart was going to explode out from his chest.   
He was so happy.   
He wasn't your typical guy, he was shy. He was very quiet and often gave off the vibe of being an asshole, but in all honesty, you just needed to get to know him first but no one ever gave him that chance.   
His date with Jennie went well, the conversation lagged a few times but it had ended with him railing her in the back of his car.   
His muscles flex, the sweat glistening as he props himself up while he thrusts in and out of her, making her scream.   
It was the best night of his life and he thought about her everyday, until he saw her making out with some guy at a party a few days later. All eyes had been on him when he walked into the party, his arrival commencing the whispering between people and the staring.   
"W-what? I thought.. we.." he stutters, lost for words.   
She laughed. And laughed. "Look." She giggles. "You give top notch dick, but you're an asshole. You're not boyfriend material." She spits.   
Kai hangs his head low as he walks out of the party, heartbroken for the first time but not the last.   
He didn't let that one instance ruin his views on relationships and women, no, that came after the same thing happened in college. He had met Mina and she was so beautiful, smart and interesting. He was smitten with her, and when she agreed to go on a date with him, he was over the moon excited.   
"Would you like to get a coffee with me?" He whispers to her, only looking her in the eye once.   
"Sure. Sounds great." She smiles.   
He told himself he wouldn't sleep with her on the first date. Coffee seems innocent enough, but alas, it ended with him ramming into her from behind in an alleyway behind the coffee shop.   
"I had a great time." She smiles, as she adjusts her skirt. "See ya." She finishes, walking away, leaving him standing there slightly confused.   
Kai saw her often, mostly in the middle of the night when she called him and asked him to come fuck her. Whenever he asked to walk her to class or meet up for dinner, she was always busy or unavailable. And if they ever did meet up at her apartment during the day, she always had an excuse as to why he couldn't stay.   
"That was great." She sighs, rolling over onto her back. Kai rolls over, wrapping his arm around her waist, only laying there for a second before she wiggles out-of his embrace and stands at the edge of the bed.   
"What?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.   
"I've got a lot to do. You gotta go." She says, getting dressed and rushing him out of her apartment.   
He wanders around downtown for a bit, trying to think of why she kicked him out so quickly, why she never wants to spend time with him. He's lost in his thoughts until he sees Mina, just down the street walking with her friend.   
With a smile on his face he walks up to her to greet her.   
"Hey you." He smiles.   
She doesn't smile back. Instead, she scoffs, her friend giving him a weird, uncomfortable look.   
"Um." Mina starts, but Kai gets the point.   
"Gotcha." He mumbles, turning around to walk away and that's when he hears her.   
"Who is that?" Her friend asks, laughing.   
"The most amazing dick I've ever had." Mina raves. "But like that's all he's good for." She laughs. "He's so awkward. Could you imagine keeping that as your boyfriend? Talk about being embarrassed all the time." Mina laughs. "And he's studying accounting. How lame. He'd make better money fucking women for a living." She finishes.   
A tear rolls down Kai's cheek as he now vows to himself to never try for a relationship again. Women wanted some good, dominating cock? Then that's what he would give them, that's all that he would give them.   
**   
"Make sure he has brown hair." Jisoo laughs. The two of you sit in a cafe, on your phones choosing an escort for each other. You picked one for her, someone who seemed to fit her type just right, a man named Baekhyun.   
You were nervous about who she chose for you, but you trusted her, mostly. You knew she wouldn't screw you over.   
"Okay done. Meet him in an hour at the Into The Night hotel." She laughs.   
"Seriously? Fuck." You laugh nervously.   
Forty five minutes later you're standing outside the hotel, taking a deep breath. You're the one who needs to get the hotel room and he will knock on the door. You know, this is fine, its simple, its just a fuck. With a stranger. It's fine.   
"A room with a king size bed." You whisper to the front desk clerk who looks at you weirdly as you sweat slightly.   
"Room 5372. Here's your key. Enjoy your stay.. with no bags." He says.   
"Someone will be coming to ask for my room number. Make sure you tell him." You say, clearing your throat.   
"Of course." He says, looking back to his computer.   
**  
You sit on the edge of the bed, your fingers twiddling as you wait for the much anticipated knock on the door. And when it came, your heart jumped from your chest.   
Your palms were sweaty as you gripped the door knob, taking a few very deep breaths before you pulled the door open revealing an extremely handsome man. His hair was messy and dark, his shirt unbuttoned just enough for you to see his chest, the muscles in his arms protruding from his long sleeve shirt.   
You go back and sit on the bed, watching him walk in, the bulge in his pants very noticeable. Your breath hitches as your eyes stare at it, unable to look away from it.   
"Hi." He says, his voice deep and rugged. "I'm Kai." He smiles.   
"Um hi, I'm.. um.. Ayn." You stutter.   
"Ayn." He says, a smirk on his face. "How would you like me, Ayn?" He asks.   
"What's your last name?" You ask, your nerves have now fully taken over. "Mines YLN."   
"Kim." He says, cocking his head to the side.   
"Nice, nice. Are you hungry? I'm starving. I'm going to order room service." You say, jolting yourself up and heading to the phone.   
"Wait you're serious?" He asks.   
"Very. I never joke about food." You say.   
"Uh. A burger?" He says, slightly confused about what was currently happening. But he hadn't had dinner and was kind of hungry, so why not?  
"Hi, i'd like two cheeseburgers with fries and two cokes." You accidently yell into the phone. "Sorry." You whisper, hanging up. "Like twenty minutes you tell him, slowly walking back towards the bed.   
He nods his head.   
"So.. good times?" You ask, referring to the name of the hotel, a small smile on your face.   
"Yeah, I mean, it's meant for good times, so why not. I thought it was clever when I named it." He smiles.   
"You named it? Do you own the company?" You ask, genuinely shocked.   
"I do." Kai laughs. "I founded Knight Industries a few years ago and built it up." He says, beginning to unbutton his shirt.   
"Umm." You say nervously, thinking of how else you could stall. Honestly, you wanted to see what was under his shirt but you knew where it was going to lead you weren't sure about the stranger thing.   
Knock   
Knock   
"Room service." A voice chimes from outside your door.   
"I better.. get that." You half smile, quickly walking to the door. You open it and a cart is pushed into your room. The man looks confused when he sees Kai standing there, both of you fully clothed.   
"Uh, enjoy." He says, walking out but not before giving Kai a questioning look.   
**  
Over the next hour you and Kai talk about one thing, well you talk about one thing and that thing is food. You went on and on while Kai actually sat there and smiled at you as you described to him your favorite dish to make at home.   
"It's so easy to make but tastes amazing. You have to taste it to believe it." You laugh.   
You also talked about what your dream vacation would be.   
"And that's why my absolute dream vacation would be a good tour of Europe. You would get everything." You groan, just thinking about the food made you want to drool everywhere."   
"You can't forget the wine though." Kai laughs.   
"No never, can never forget that." You smile.   
Beep  
Beep.   
Your phone alarm beeps, telling you your two hours is up. You give Kai a smile before gathering your belongings.   
"Thanks for this. I had a great time." You smile before leaving the room, leaving him there to respond to no one.   
"Thank you." He whispers.  
Kai tries to make sense of what just happened over the last two hours he had spent with you. When he talked you actually listened, you genuinely seemed interested in what he was saying and enjoyed talking to him. Something he had never had, no one ever wanted him, just his cock.   
**  
"Wow." Jisoo says, a tired smile plastered on her face, her hair a mess as she limps towards you outside the hotel. "You don't look like you just got fucked." She pouts.   
"But you do." You respond. "I didn't. We talked. And it was really nice." You say, shyly.   
"It wasn't a date Ayn. You were supposed to get laid!" She yells, a little too loudly.   
"Next time. I will. Promise." You say.   
"You're going to have a next time?" She asks, surprised.   
"Would that be weird to request him again?" You ask.   
Before she could answer a very handsome man ran out of the hotel, yelling her name.   
"Jisoo! You forgot this." He smiles at her, his hair disheveled. He slyly hands her a pair of panties, giving her a wink before running back into the hotel.   
"That's Baekhyun." She breathes. "I think I love him." She finishes. The two of you laugh before linking arms and walking back to your apartment, completely missing the man you'd spent time with watching you walk away from him.   
That night you laid in your bed, staring at the request on your phone to meet up with him again. You wanted to see him again, whether you did anything or just talked but did he want to see you was the question.   
You left it alone for the next week, thinking and debating about it everyday. You had the request filled out, but for whatever reason you couldn't bring yourself to press send.   
You felt stupid. You probably weren't even his type, this is what he did for a living, of course he was nice to you, you paid for it. However, he was supposed to fuck you, not spend two hours eating and talking with you.   
After a week you finally pressed that send button, and you confirmed your meeting for tomorrow, making sure to add to meet at a park at sunset. You wondered if he would actually show up.   
**  
The next night you sat on the park bench, your bag with a surprise beside you, as you waited for him to show up. The littlest part of you felt like he wasn't going to show up. So when I looked over and saw him walking towards you, your heart skipped a beat.   
He sat down next to you, a smile on his face as he looked at you. "Hi." He says.   
"Hi." You reply, your nerves coming back.   
"We never got around to your favorite food last time." You say, waiting for him to begin talking.   
"Fried chicken." He laughs. "My mom used to make it when I was little, and it's just kind of stuck now." He says, his hands placed on his lap. "She got the recipe when she was in America for a bit."   
"Have you traveled much?" You ask.   
He looked at you like you were crazy when you asked him that, but you really and truly wanted to know more about him.   
"Japan a few times, China and America once, but that was years ago. I've always wanted to go back." He tells you. "Have you been anywhere?" He asks.   
"No I've never traveled anywhere. I've always wanted to though." You smile.   
"I think you'd like Japan. Amazing food." He laughs.   
"Anywhere that has good food has my vote." You smile. "Speaking of food, I brought this for you." You say, pulling out the container of food you made for him. "I really wanted you to try it." You laugh.   
"I-.. wow." He says, looking shocked. Your eyes meet as he remains speechless at your kind gesture.   
Before you knew what was happening, Kai had leaned over and pressed his plump lips to yours, wrapping his hand around the back of your head to deepen the kiss.   
When he pulls away you smile, standing up, your face covered in blush. "We'll have to meet up again so I can refill the container." You smile, walking away, hoping he uses the number you left on the top of the lid.   
**   
3 days. It took him 3 days to text you. After the second day you had completely given up hope on him messaging you, but that was typical of your fashion, never giving enough time to anyone.   
You had woken up early in the morning for work and saw a text from a number you didn't recognize, thanking you for the food and how delicious it was.   
You texted all day after that, about everything. He asked you on a date for that weekend, 8pm on Saturday. You told him you'd love too, and when Saturday rolled around you were terrified.   
Your doorbell rang right at 8pm, and your heart fluttered as you walked towards the door, your heel clicking on the floor. You glanced at yourself in the mirror one more time, satisfied enough with how your makeup and hair turned out, you smoothed down your tight dress before answering the door.   
"Hi." Kai smiles, looking you up and down. "You look amazing."   
"Thank you." You whisper, looking at him in his suit, his hair slicked back. He looked so good. You almost said fuck it and dragged him into your apartment, but you have a little self control, for now.   
On the drive to the restaurant you couldn't keep your eyes off him. The way he slouched in his seat, his legs spread with one hand on the steering wheel, the other one placed on your thigh. You could feel your pussy throbbing as you pressed your legs together, trying to keep yourself together.   
"Are you okay?" He asks, his eyebrow raised, glancing over to you.   
"Yep, all good." You say.   
You knew he didn't buy it. His cologne, how his skin glowed under the moonlight, his plump lips, it was all getting to you and fast.   
**   
At the restaurant you sat across from him, throwing back your third glass of wine as Kai watched you in amusement. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asks, his chin resting on his hands.   
"Mhmm." You say, gaining a little bit of confidence. You raise your leg under the table, gently caressing his leg with your foot, up and down a few times before you slide off your shoe and work your way up to his thigh.   
Your eyes locked as you moved your foot, you could see his face change, his eyes become darker.   
Every Time you rubbed his leg, you could feel your lips sliding together, reminding you of just how wet you truly were.   
"I'm so wet." You whisper, sticking your hand under the table, sliding it over your pussy before popping it in your mouth to suck off your juice.   
Kai's eyes went black. Right before he could say anything, the waiter came, placing your food in front of the both of you.   
"Anything else I can get for you?" He asks, Kai looks at you, you bite your lip, looking slightly needy.   
"Yeah, can we get this to go please." Kai says, his eyes never leaving yours. A smile spreads across your face as the waiter looks confused but takes your plates away anyways.   
A few minutes later he returns with your food and your bill. Kai pays quickly before placing his hand on the small of your back to guide you out.   
"Are you sure?" He asks, sliding into the driver's seat, starting the car.   
"I want you to fuck me." You moan. Kai groans as he races down the street. "Now." You whisper.   
He turns down an alley, parking in the dark between two buildings, making sure you were out of camera view.   
"Out." He growls.   
You open the door, step outside and walk to the front of the car. You watch as Kai walks around to the front of the car, unbuckling his belt and pulling it through the loops. His hand rests on your cheek as he leans in, pressing his lips to yours. He backs you up, leaning you against the car and laying you down on the hood of the car.   
He breaks the kiss and stands up. "Hands." He demands.   
You give him your hands, he puts them together and wraps his belt around them tightly. "Put them above your head." He demands. You do as you're told, your pussy dripping as you wait for what he plans to do next.   
He brings his hand up to your neck, dragging his finger down your collarbone, past your breasts, down your stomach, stopping halfway down your thighs at the hem of your dress.   
"Spread your legs." He says, his voice deep and demanding. You do your best to spread your legs, causing your dress to ride up, exposing your red lace panties.   
Kai lifts your dress more, looking at your panties and smirking. He grabs onto them, moving them to the side, giving him a great view of your lips.   
"Oh my god." You cry, your pussy needing to be touched.   
"Quiet baby girl." He moans as he leans his body on yours. His one hand reaches in-between your thighs, moving between your lips before his thumb grazes over your throbbing clit while he inserts two fingers inside you, slowly. His body rests on yours as he pumps his fingers in and out of you, his other hand covering your mouth to muffle the sound of your moans.   
Kai whispers in your ear as you mumble your muffled cries. "That's a good girl."  
As he continues to pump his fingers into you, he moves his thumb in a circle on your clit, making your arch your back. You try to cry out, but his hand catches most of the whimpers as he removes his fingers from inside you, and focuses just on rubbing your clit.   
Your eyes roll to the back of your head as you try to squeeze your legs together, your orgasm threatening to burst.   
"Cum." He growls, sending you right over the edge, your body shaking as you ride through your high.   
Kai removes his hand from your mouth while staring at you before licking his fingers with a smirk on his face. You slide down the car onto your knees, lifting up your hands so he can untie you.   
You're a bit shaky as you pull down his pants and boxers, letting his cock spring free.   
Your mouth waters as you stare at the thick, juicy, veiny cock standing straight in front of you. You wrap your hand around the shaft, pumping it a few times before Kai grabs the back of your head, forcing his cock into your mouth, making you choke.   
"Mhmm." He moans. "Choke on that cock."   
He lets you come up for air, just for a second before he shoves his cock back in your mouth and down your throat. Your eyes water as he thrusts in and out a few times before fully pulling out and standing you up. He pushes you down on your stomach against the hood of the car, making you spread your legs with his foot.   
"Ready?" He asks, but doesn't wait for an answer. Instead he grips onto your hips and slams his cock inside of you, stretching you out and giving you no time to adjust to his size. "Such a tight pussy." He groans, his hands holding onto you tighter as your hands are laid out above your head, red marks from the belt very visible but you didn't care.   
Kai never slowed his pace, he fucked you hard and he fucked you good.   
"Shit shit." You cry out as he hits your g spot with every thrust. "P..please don't stop." You cry. You can hear him grunting behind you, making you clench yourself around his cock.   
"Don't stop that." He groans, his fingertip digging into your hips. "Shit." He moans. "I'm gonna..cum." he finishes, pulling out to cum on your ass. "Fuck." He sighs, as he pumps himself a few more times, making sure he rides his high for as long as he can.   
"That was.." he begins.   
"Great." You finish, pulling down your dress. You smile at him as he zips up his pants. "Will you come home with me?" You ask, a little nervous he might say no.   
"I'd love too." He smiles, opening the car door for you. You slide in, and he closes it before running to the drivers side and backing out of the alley way. His arm rests on your thigh for the entire drive back to your apartment, making the butterflies in your stomach flutter.   
**  
The next morning you wake up to feel a hand wrapped around your stomach with a face buried into your neck. You smile as you remember he came home with you last night, and you smile even harder as you feel his large friend poking you in the ass.   
With a smirk on your face you wiggle your ass against his boner, making his groan. "Tease." He mumbles as he nuzzles his face further to your neck.   
"You can always just slip it in. Cum in my pussy." You whisper, making him raise his head. He reaches down, lifting your leg to go over his, opening you up slightly before he pulls down his boxers, letting his friend free. You arch your back as he guides himself inside of you, slowly thrusting in and out. He hand reaches up and under your shirt, cupping your breast before twiddling your nipples as he pumps his hips.   
"Fuck." You moan as his hand leaves your breasts and moves up to wrap around your throat. His large hands squeeze your neck as he thrusts into you harshly.   
"Rub your clit." He says, demanding you to do so. You reach between your legs and begin playing with the throbbing bud, rubbing it in circles, your pussy tightening around his cock.  
"Good girl." He breathes into your ear, his head tightening again around your neck.   
"I'm.. gonna.." you cry.   
"Cum." He demands, breathing the word heavily into your ear. Shivers send down your spine as you orgasm takes over, making you cry out, loudly.   
Kai grunts a few times before spilling his juices inside of you. "Fuck." He sighs, milking himself for everything.   
He pulls himself out of you and rolls out of bed, pulling his pants on.   
"What are you doing?" You ask, confused.   
"I thought you were going to ask me to leave." He says, shrugging his shoulders.   
"Actually." You pause. "I was going to see if you wanted to come to the store with me. I was going to make you some food." You say, sitting up in your bed. "But if you want to go.." you pause.   
"I don't want to go..it's just i'm always asked to leave after." He says. "No one asks me to stay."   
"I'm asking you to stay. Spend the day with me?" You ask.   
The smile on his face could light up an entire city, the two of you so happy in that moment, but little did you know, things wouldn't be so happy in the future.   
**  
Things with you and Kai were great for the first couple of months until the two of you had gotten more serious than either of you had expected in such a short amount of time.   
It had only been nine months but you knew with everything you had in your soul that you loved this man more than anything. And you knew he loved you back, but you just couldn't get past his work.   
You knew he didn't love the women he was with, you knew it was only a job but you hated it. You hated that while you thought about him, his dick was inside someone else, making someone else cum, making another woman feel good. And that was the cause of your fights, 99% of the time.   
"Here we go again." Kai sighs, as he grabs a drink from the kitchen. "It's always the same thing." He yells.   
"Yes it is! Why can't you just stop. Stop fucking other women." You yell.   
"It's my job! I founded the company. I built it up from nothing. I can't just walk away from that Ayn. You're asking me to give up alot." He says.   
I think she’d say after he says she’s asking him to give up a lot:   
You take a deep breath. "You know you are so much more than your dick right? You're so special, the way you make people feel is indescribable. But if you only listen to the voices in your head from your past, they will always win. And if you keep doing that, then I won't ever be enough for you. So, when you decide that you’re more than just a sex object, you call me, because you are more than that business. And your business may be booming but baby, you’re dying, I can see that and I hate that you can't. I am trying to fight for more than just us. I'm trying to fight for our future. Either you want or you don't. So let me know."   
With slow steps you walk away, hoping he stops you.   
You close the door hoping he stops you.   
You walk all the way to your car.   
You waited for him to stop you.   
But he never came.


End file.
